Ni un segundo más (2da versión)
by SandyT21
Summary: Años después del viaje por Kalos, Serena se da cuenta de que la vida de fama y fortuna que lleva como Reina de Kalos no es suficiente para ser feliz, motivo por el cual decide ir en búsqueda de cierto azabache que cautivó su corazón para confesarse definitivamente contra todo pronóstico y obstáculo, aunque dicha labor no será tan fácil.


Básicamente la corrección de mi primera historia. Me hacía mucha ilusión retomarla pero esta vez hacerla bien, o al menos mejor de lo que era. Varias cosas cambiarán así que no se sientan tan 'spoileados' si van a leer la primera. Si tienen alguna consulta no olviden dejarla en sus reviews, un saludo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no pertenece ni sus personajes. Derechos a su autor.

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

 _Fama…_

 _Fortuna…_

 _Reconocimiento…_

 _Amor… no… aun no_

Ha pasado una década desde que mi viaje terminó. Muchas alegrías, sonrisas y bastantes emociones que jamás creí llegar a tener. Estar con ellos me llenó el alma de muchas cosas positivas, sobre todo para mi desarrollo como persona y, por qué no, como profesional. Cada uno se lleva una parte especial de mi corazón, pero tú, ay tú, siempre fuiste y serás especial.

Kalos, de donde soy originaria, no estaba preparada para la huella que dejó usted señor Ketchum. Desde los actos más simples hasta las cosas más arriesgadas, siempre fuiste portada de medios y atracción de miradas. La búsqueda implacable de tu sueño te motivaba, esa personalidad tan decidida, firme, algo alocada, pero sobre todo soñadora; sin duda, no habías cambiado nada.

Desde que nos conocimos en aquel memorable campamento de verano en tu región supe que eras especial. Tal vez era solo una niña en ese entonces, pero juro que dejaste una huella indeleble dentro de mí. Esa caballerosidad, bondad, tu linda sonrisa diciéndome que no me rinda hasta el final flecharon este tonto corazón a una tierna edad. Aunque no tuvimos gran tiempo de relacionarnos, fuiste lo mejor que me paso ese verano; yo no hablaba ni con mi sombra, y cuando empezó el campamento jamás le dirigí la palabra a otros niños.

Te observaba de lejos, eras muy problemático, sinceramente, eras la última persona a la que querría como un amigo… ¡Vaya que estaba equivocada!

Después del campamento volví a Kalos. Mi madre quiso que siga sus pasos como corredora de Rhyhorn. Siempre me llevó a las carreras, la gente la ovacionaba, pero yo preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Obligada a practicar, aquellas sesiones me dejaban más que exhausta como recompensa logré hacerme de moretones en todo el cuerpo, raspones, los gritos de mi madre; nada de eso estaba dentro de mis planes. Al principio lloraba mucho, no quería más de eso, era muy pequeña y estaba muy asustada, mi madre solo me consolaba, para luego volver con fuerza y seguir practicando. Pasaron los años y había aprendido mucho de esas carreras, aunque me faltaba práctica, ya podía sacar a Rhyhorn a dar unos pasos, para que luego me lance de cara contra el suelo.

A mis 15 años y en una de esas sesiones de largas horas, con la cara llena de raspones decidí acompañar a mi madre a ver televisión, como hacíamos casi siempre, y entonces vi aquellas imágenes que harían que hasta el alma me vibrara con fuerza. Un joven de mi edad, con un atuendo azul, ojos cafés, gorra roja, acompañado de un Pikachu y un Froakie hacía lo impensable escalando la torre Prisma para ayudar a un Garchomp completamente descontrolado. ¡Caramba!, ni siquiera las autoridades tenían las agallas para tal hazaña.

Aunque en un principio juraba que se trataba de una película, todo el lamentable espectáculo llamó mi atención, pero no me preocupó tanto la situación cuando te vi ahí arriba, acompañado de tus pequeños Pokémon frente a aquel colosal semi legendario.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, en mi mente resonaba una frase: "¿dónde lo he visto, donde lo he visto?", aunque en ese momento tu seguridad me preocupaba mucho más que saber lo otro, después de todo ya habría tiempo para responder esa interrogante.

Contra todo pronóstico y una demostración de trabajo en equipo lograste calmar a Garchomp, todo parecía haberse solucionado, hasta que Pikachu cayó. Sin pensarlo te lanzaste hacia él para salvarlo, cualquiera pensaría que volarías o algo ya que no había mucha razón para lanzarse, o quizás querías morir con él, fue bastante insensato, pero con ello me demostraste las cosas que eres capaz de hacer por aquellos que te importan. Afortunadamente para todos, un Blaziken (mega) logró salvarles la vida. El noticiero hizo un acercamiento a tu rostro… definitivamente, eras tú.

No pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche, estaba muy emocionada, segura de que algo grande iba a pasar, y así fue. Empecé mi viaje junto a mi Fennekin, actualmente Delphox, en busca de aquel entrenador. Sycamore ya había aclarado mis dudas, Ash, estabas aquí, y ahora que te tenía cerca iba en busca de ti. Guarde el pañuelo que me diste con mucho cariño y ahora iba a devolvértelo, o al menos esa era la excusa para verte otra vez.

La travesía no fue muy larga, y cuando llegué no te encontré en tu mejor momento. Me dio mucha pena haber llegado y verte así, sin embargo, mis ganas de hablarte al menos hacían que quiera acercarme y hablarte, motivo por el cual tu mochila fue mi garante. Admito que tuve una pequeña decepción cuando en principio no me recordaste, pero sabía que estabas enfocado en otras cosas. Te entendí, no quería molestarte. No era el momento para platicar de ello, en ese momento solo me encargaría de darte todo mi apoyo incondicional.

Con mucho esfuerzo ganaste tu primera medalla, me sentí muy feliz por ti, incluso como si también fuera mi victoria. Quería correr y abrazarte, felicitarte, pero al final la pena me ganó.

Cuando me invitaste a viajar contigo tuve la sensación más hermosa que haya experimentado. Ahora estaría a tu lado, viajando y conociéndote un poco más, recuperando aquel tiempo perdido después de todos esos años. Aunque fui feliz cuando me invitaste, una euforia total invadió mi cuerpo cuando me recordaste por completo, aquel bello momento de nuestra infancia que guardo siempre en mi corazón.

Después ya vendría la aventura como tal, ustedes siempre con sus convicciones tan claras, y yo, pues estaba viajando únicamente por el placer de estar a tu lado. Me preocupaba no tener un sueño, estar siempre con la indecisión, pero al final con tu ayuda y la de Shauna pude decidirme por los Performances Pokémon, tanto así que logré desafiar a mi propia madre para seguir el que ahora era mi sueño.

Luchamos mucho para lograr alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Nada es fácil en esta vida y tuvimos que hacer sacrificios. Cuando perdí en mi debut sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, sin embargo, hay que tomar decisiones, y ese día me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pasar, por ello también cambié mi imagen, como motivo de mostrarme ahora como alguien más decidida, más avezada y sobre todo más segura, pero siempre recordando cual fue el motivo por el que empecé mi viaje, representado en ese lindo listo azul que ahora llevo conmigo a todos lados.

Logramos vencer tantos obstáculos, ganaste tus batallas de gimnasio, y yo lo mismo con mis demás presentaciones. Aunque desafortunadamente logré sentir el sabor de la derrota, esta vez no se sentía tan amargo.

Mi competición empezó primero, había practicado mucho, logré llegar hasta la final para finalmente enfrentarme a Aria, la ganadora sería la Reina de Kalos, y después de una gran contienda el jurado decidió que Aria debía continuar con su reinado. Estaba muy triste, pero de alguna forma satisfecha conmigo misma, hubiera preferido otro resultado, pero sentí que dimos todo de nosotros, y de forma especial, para mi grupo de amigos yo era la ganadora.

Después de ello recibo una propuesta de Yashio, famosa performer retirada, quería representarme, afirmaba que podía ayudarme a llegar lejos, honestamente era la oportunidad de mi vida, pero ello implicaba separarme de mi grupo, de mis amigos… de ti. Para fortuna o tal vez infortunio mío, Yashio me dio tiempo para darle una respuesta hasta después de la liga, sabía que era lo que yo sentía, no era tonta, sus años de experiencia le ayudaban a darse cuenta de las cosas. Así lo hice.

Empezó la liga y con ello los días más tensos de la vida, aunque en ese momento necesitabas de mi apoyo y no de la carga emocional que estaba llevando a cuestas. Bonnie, la más pequeña del grupo era también la más despierta, sabía que había algo que me estaba atormentando, pero aun así se guardaba las ganas de preguntarme ya que lo más importante ahí era que ganes la liga.

Verte luchar ahí, tan animado, decidido y apasionado, me motivaba a seguir mejorando en todo lo que haga. Eres alguien sumamente admirable, haces que todo parezca muy fácil, sin embargo, con ello comprendí que tras todo ello hay un gran esfuerzo de por medio, el cual te llevó hasta la final.

Todos estábamos sumamente orgullosos de lo que habías logrado hasta ahora, en Kalos ya eras un héroe, desde lo de Garchomp hasta la destrucción del Team Flare, ya habías logrado mucho en esta región, hacerte con el campeonato sería un evento más, pero para ti era lo más importante, y lo sabíamos muy bien. Después de aquella reunión, Bonnie habla conmigo en privado, sabe que algo me pasa y se rehúsa a irse hasta que se lo diga; cuando le cuento lo que me han propuesto salta de alegría y me abraza, se siente feliz, pero a la vez comprende mi tristeza. Su consejo al final fue que hable contigo, te diga lo que siento y con ello decida por fin la propuesta de Yashio, pero no todo es tan fácil como ella creía.

Llega el gran día y todos estamos emocionados, estabas a punto de dar tu batalla final, una muy pareja que al final los dejó con un Pokémon a cada uno. Siempre he admirado el poder de las mega-evoluciones, y tu rival tenía una de esas, fue una dura pelea, pero al final, ese temible poder se sobrepuso a tu confianza en tus amigos Pokémon.

A pesar del resultado, te ganaste una ovación enorme de todo el público, incluso de la misma Diantha, quien observaba atentamente la batalla. Ese día no saliste como un perdedor, sino como alguien digno, el héroe que nunca se rinde y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar que este era un peldaño más para alcanzar su sueño. Bien, la liga había terminado, y al perder te irías a otra región, no podía aguantar más la tristeza sobre humana que guardaba en mi corazón, Bonnie solo me abrazaba mientras Clemont miraba un tanto confundido.

Te felicitamos, no pude resistir la emoción, te abracé, sentí tu pena como si fuera mía, sabía lo que iba a pasar, era inevitable; correspondiste el abrazo y me brindaste una sonrisa a pesar de que en el fondo estabas destrozado. Así paso la noche y ya era momento de hacer nuevos planes. Clemont y Bonnie volverían a ciudad Luminalia, tú tenías planes en otros lugares, y yo, pues aquella propuesta.

El día de tu partida te fue a despedir mucha gente, líderes de gimnasio, amigos que hicimos durante el viaje, todos estaban ahí, mi vergüenza era cada vez más grande al saber que todos ellos podrían ver mi posible confesión, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo personalmente. Cuando hablamos no pensé que te adelantarías a las cosas, y mucho menos que Yashio te informaría la propuesta, fuiste muy sincero, me apoyaste y me dijiste que persiga mi sueño, ya que eso era lo que quería hacer, que luche por ello ya que él haría lo mismo en su camino por ser un maestro Pokémon. No tenía corazón para hablar, mucho menos para confesar mis sentimientos, me sentí muy mal, pero al escuchar tu mensaje final llegó para mí la mejor motivación: _"Aunque me vaya a otra región, nunca olvidaré todo lo que viví aquí, ha sido genial toda esta experiencia. Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero debemos seguir para lograr lo que tanto anhelamos. Serena, prométeme que lucharás por tu sueño y no lo dejarás ir"._

 _"Lo prometo Ash, te lo prometo"_

 _…_

 _…_

Las lágrimas se dibujan en mi rostro cada vez que vuelvo a recordar todo lo que hemos pasado. La imagen tan dolorosa de ver tu avión partir con otro rumbo, ver cómo te alejabas de mí es algo que hasta ahora me toca el corazón.

Pude al final, con la gran asesoría y orientación de Yashio, convertirme en Reina de Kalos, y ahora puedo comprender perfectamente como Aria se sentía. Ser acosada prácticamente a diario, tanto por fans y paparazzis, las sesiones de fotos, las presentaciones en pasarela, actuación, vivir prácticamente oculta y disfrazada en esos pocos momentos libres que tengo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que fui yo misma, pero ¡Hey! Este era mi sueño, ¿no?, esto era lo que quería ¿no?, entonces, ¿por qué siento que no soy feliz?

Juro que cada año por mi cabeza pasa la alocada idea de querer renunciar o perder a propósito para tener algo de tiempo para mí, pero esas decisiones son egoístas, además no estaría siendo justa conmigo misma si quiero algo así.

Ya no recuerdo ni la última vez que vi a mis amigos. Tengo por ahí el número de Shauna, que es a quien más veo por la propia profesión. En un par de ocasiones he podido visitar a mis amigos Clemont y Bonnie, quienes siempre están pendientes de mis presentaciones, pero mayormente solo puedo verlos de lejos.

Ay Ash, no sé dónde estarás, hace ya muchos años que no nos vemos, 10 para ser exactos. Juro que quiero saber de ti. He tratado de buscarte por varios medios, pero por lo visto es difícil ubicarte. Una fuente me dijo que ahora mismo estas afrontando un nuevo desafío, pero, aun así, si consiguiera tu número, tal vez eso alegraría por completo esta angustia que tanto me carcome.

…

…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se asoma. Las tazas de café cargado que ya llevo encima me impiden cerrar los ojos. Después de tantos años de pensar y pensar, considero que es momento de retomar el que hasta ahora sigue siendo mi objetivo principal. Con la cantidad necesaria de decisión en mi subconsciente estoy a punto de dar el que considero el primer paso para retomar mi primer camino, y sé que todo empezará con una llamada.

….

…

— Buenas noches, ¿operadora? — pregunto con algo de duda.

— Buenas noches señorita Gabena, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — me responde la mujer en la línea.

— Necesito que me comunique con la señorita Bonnie Mayer por favor — respondo

— En seguida — contesta la mujer para luego conectar la llamada.

Se escucha el teléfono timbrar, suena varias veces, pero al parecer nadie contesta. Me pregunto si es que habrá cambiado de casa o estará de viaje. Justo cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida…

— ¿Hola? — contesta una voz femenina al otro extremo.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿eres tú?, mírate, estás enorme, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo — le contesto con nostalgia.

— ¡Serena! que sorpresa. Me da mucho gusto saber de ti, te has vuelto algo ingrata con el paso de los años, sabes — responde con un falso tono de enojo.

— Bueno, no es eso, es solo que llevo una carrera bastante ocupada — respondo mientras rasco mi nuca un tanto avergonzada.

— Lo sé, estaba bromeando, soy consciente de lo ocupada que estás, aunque no está demás llamar de vez en cuando — responde.

— Bueno, eso es muy cierto, pero no quiero hablar mucho de mí, cuéntame, ¿cómo vas con tu viaje? — pregunto.

— Bastante bien. Hace unos años empecé con mi viaje como entrenadora. Ya he visitado Sinnoh y en unos días parto a la región de Kanto, quiero probar suerte con la liga de allá ya que en Sinnoh no me fue muy bien — responde con una pequeña risa.

— ¿Irás a Kanto? Vaya… — respondo algo sorprendida.

— Así es, ya no puedo esperar, quisiera que estas dos semanas se pasen volando— responde.

— Kanto… — respondo con nostalgia recordando muchos eventos en aquella región.

— ¿Estás bien?, te mencioné la región y te cambiaste tu semblante — me pregunta.

— Sí, bueno, no, en realidad no. Sabes, no he vuelto a ver a mis amigos en un tiempo, y… tampoco a él — recordando a Ash.

— Entiendo, pero ¿No has vuelto a tener contacto con él desde que se fue? — pregunta.

— Para nada, no sé dónde estará o con quién estará. Nada por el estilo.

— Si de por sí extrañas mucho a tus amigos, estar sin él debe ser muy tormentoso para ti —responde con una expresión de conmovida.

— Cuando se fue no pude decirle lo que siento por él, me sentía bastante débil y de cierto modo, poca cosa para alguien que había logrado tanto, sin embargo, ahora soy consciente de que he mejorado mucho y tengo mucha más seguridad, en mi misma y en mis Pokémon. Quiero que vea lo fuerte que me he vuelto —respondo con seguridad.

— Hey, tampoco olvides lo hermosa —responde con una sonrisa pícara.

— Je, je, gracias Bonnie, siempre sabes que decir — respondo un tanto avergonzada.

— No sé si deba decirte esto, pero, hace unos días le comenté al profesor Sycamore que iría a Kanto, y él me paso el número de la madre de Ash. Si quieres puedo dártelo para que tú misma le preguntes en qué anda su hijo —responde un tanto seria.

— Estoy muy segura, sé que es ahora o nunca — respondo decidida.

— De acuerdo, pero por favor, con mucha cautela —

— Muchas gracias Bonnie, en verdad lo aprecio mucho—

— No hay de que, Serena. Eres como mi hermana y no soporto verte triste — dice sonriendo.

— En cuanto tenga alguna respuesta te avisaré, pero procuraré hacerlo personalmente y no por teléfono — respondo.

— Gracias Serena, cuídate mucho, te quiero — contesta alegremente.

— Gracias a ti también, también te quiero muchísimo. Un fuerte abrazo para Clemont — respondo con mejor semblante.

— Está bien, ¡nos vemos! — se despide.

…

…

¿La llamaré ahora? Es muy tarde aquí en Kalos, aunque por la diferencia de horarios es un tanto más temprano en Kanto. Bien, aquí vamos. Como le dije a Bonnie, es ahora o nunca.

…

…

…

—¿Hola? — responde una mujer un tanto mayor.

—¿Sí?, buenas noches, ¿es la casa de la familia Ketchum? — pregunto con algo de duda.

— Sí, ¿con quién desea hablar, señorita? — me pregunta la mujer.

— ¿Se encuentra la señora Delia? — pregunto.

— Ella habla, ¿quién es usted señorita.? — me pregunta.

— Señora Delia, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Serena, yo acompañe a Ash durante su viaje a Kalos —

— ¡Oh!, tú eres la famosa Serena, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho sobre ti — responde con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? — contesto con sorpresa.

— Sí, me contaba las cosas que hacían, y como te esforzabas para lograr realizar tus sueños. Siempre me mencionaba con ilusión todos aquellos sucesos en sus aventuras — responde.

— … — Empiezo a lagrimear al saber eso.

— ¿E-estas bien? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? — responde un tanto sorprendida.

— No, no es nada, solo que su hijo también fue muy importante para mí, para llegar a ser quien soy hasta ahora — respondo más tranquila.

— ¿Hace mucho que perdieron comunicación? — me pregunta.

— Desde que el viaje terminó, hace 10 años — contesto.

— ¡10 años! Eso es mucho tiempo, pero ¿sabes?, las verdaderas amistades se conservan a pesar del tiempo y la distancia — responde sincera

— Sí, mi profesión me ha alejado de muchas personas, estoy muy ocupada con tantos asuntos que me duele haber perdido contacto con todas mis amistades, especialmente con Ash — respondo algo nostálgica.

— Sin conocerte demasiado puedo ver lo especial que mi Ash es para ti. Créeme que sé cómo te sientes, es muy duro para una madre ver a su hijo partir todo el tiempo a un nuevo lugar y no tenerlo cerca de mí, sobre todo porque es mi único hijo, es todo lo que tengo en este mundo — dijo con un tono algo depresivo.

— Sra. Delia, yo… — tratando de consolarla.

— Perdóname querida, a veces me pongo sentimental. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Serena, no hace falta que digas nada, es obvio que mi hijo es parte de ti, alguien muy especial con quien simplemente no quieres tener una amistad duradera ¿o me equivoco? — pregunta.

— Usted es muy sabia. Siempre sentí por él algo más que admiración. Desde que me salvó cuando me perdí durante el campamento del Profesor Oak, hasta llegar a conocerlo a profundidad cuando viajamos por Kalos — respondo.

—¿Campamento del Profesor Oak?, ya veo porque te me hacías familiar, tú eras la niña del sombrero de paja, esa pequeña de la que mi Ash no dejaba de hablar cuando era pequeño, de cómo la salvó y la llevó a que la curen — responde con asombro.

— ¿Ash hablaba de mí desde esos tiempos? — pregunto bastante sorprendida.

— Así es, y veo que ahora eres toda una hermosa jovencita con una carrera — responde — Se ve que lo que siente por mi hijo es muy fuerte.

— Así es señora Delia, con todo mi corazón — respondo sincera.

— Sabes, mi hijo no ha tenido pretendientes desde hace ya un tiempo, además estoy segura de que se alegrará en cuanto sepa que me he hablado contigo — responde.

— ¿Él está radicando en Kanto actualmente?

— Es el Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera, le ofrecieron ese puesto hace ya varios años por haber superado todos los desafíos y ganarse los símbolos de oro de cada "As" — responde con orgullo — Ahora mismo está preparándose para afrontar un nuevo reto y posteriormente hacer su maestría. No puedo decir con certeza por donde está ya que su locación es variable debido a que batalla en una plataforma móvil.

— Sra. Delia ¿Usted cree que pueda darme su número? — pregunto con ilusión.

— Serena, puedo dártelo con mucho gusto, pero soy de la idea de que hables personalmente con él, ya llevas muchos años sin decirle lo mucho que deseas estar a su lado — me dice a modo de consejo.

— Tiene razón, pero mi trabajo me impide tantas cosas… — a veces quisiera renunciar.

— Sé lo abrumada que debes estar, pero siendo sincera, es ahora o nunca, no puedes vivir así, sufres mucho guardando esos sentimientos para ti misma sin poder expresarlos a la persona correcta —

— Sí… pero no sé qué hacer con Yashio…— respondo mientras la duda parece volver a apoderarse de mí.

— Serena, cuando alguien quiere algo, lucha por ello, con mucha pasión y sobre todo dando hasta el último suspiro. Las cosas más valiosas son aquellas que más esfuerzo requieren. Demuestra todo lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por ganarte el corazón de mi hijo. Por mi parte ya tienes mi bendición — responde con una sonrisa sincera.

— Tiene razón señora Delia, ya han pasado muchos años y no voy a dejar pasar un momento más. Iré por Ash aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Yashio. Gracias por todo, por sus palabras y por la motivación — respondo algo avergonzada por lo de la bendición.

— Descuida. Sabes, eres la primera que ha tenido la gentileza de llamarme y decirme lo mucho que te importa Ash. Puedo sentir que lo tuyo es verdaderamente sincero, y no te preocupes que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda —

— Muchas gracias señora Delia, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerle — respondo con la emoción al límite.

— En cuanto pueda verte frente a frente te las diré con una agradable taza de té —

— ¡Téngalo por seguro! nuevamente, gracias por todo — contesto bastante alegre.

— No hay nada que agradecer, cuídate mucho, te espero —

— ¡Hasta luego! Iré lo antes posible—

…

…

Tal vez no he medido la potencia de mis palabras, tal vez pueda que esté metiendo un poco la pata, pero en definitiva necesito hablar con él. Ya he logrado todo en cuanto al ámbito profesional y sé que es hora de volver a llevar las riendas de lo personal. Hay cosas que no dije en su momento, no solo a Ash, sino a varias personas. Es momento de demostrar todo lo que he aprendido en estos años. Tal vez la esté liando bastante parda, pero debo hacerlo, y como dije antes, todo este camino empezó con una llamada.


End file.
